


Moony

by surrender_dorothy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrender_dorothy/pseuds/surrender_dorothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greyback attacks Remus<br/>For J. because she asked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moony

It was midsummer when it happened. The full moon shone brightly through the thick clouds. The summer air was cool but heavy.

The darkness didn’t particularly frighten Remus. It was what lurked in the darkness that sent shivers down his spine. Remus Lupin’s mother had always warned him about staying out after dark. The woods at night could be a very scary place for a young boy. He began to turn towards home when he heard a rustling in the bushes.

 _probably just a fox_ he thought. _They’re very common in this area._

But a low growl cut his thoughts short. There was a crunching of leaves. Remus turned around just in time to see a pair of huge menacing eyes looking down at him.

The attack was so sudden he was unable to take in enough air to scream before the furry mass was on top of him. He fell to the ground with a thud, scraping his elbows on some roots. The claws dug deep into his chest. There was a popping of skin as teeth ripped him open. Remus felt as though his insides were falling out. He was quickly lying in a pool of his own blood. As he tried to sit up a claw swiped his face down. The warm blood dripped down mixing with his tears. He closed his eyes and arched his head back in pain. Slowly the world faded out and everything was black.  


~*~  


Remus woke up to the shaky voices of his parents. His mother was crying. Nothing would ever be the same. 


End file.
